


You Ought to Fall

by Cho1ke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: English, F/M, Japanese, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho1ke/pseuds/Cho1ke
Summary: At one late night, Genji showed up at your front door, and you were very surprised to see him and wondered why...
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 31





	You Ought to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genji Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Genji+Lovers).



> Hey there everyone 🎶
> 
> I'm a Chinese, English and Japanese are not my mother language so I sincerely apologize if there appeared any mistakes.
> 
> This is my first Genji/Reader English smut. The reason why I wrote this is that...Apr 28th is my cake day and I want to dedicate this article to me, and to every Genji female lover.  
> I'm not familiar with M/M stuff so... Sorry about that lol.
> 
> But you all merit love. Lots.
> 
> This article, as I tagged, is short and sweet. Puns included tho. (*^▽^*) 
> 
> It's 10:35 AM, Apr 28th in China(UTC+8).
> 
> Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Also, comments are very welcome.
> 
> xxxx

——————————————————————

“What? I thought tomorrow would be your day-off. ”

You walked out of your bedroom then leaned on the nearest wall, with Genji’s appearance coming into your sight. He stood firmly in his Blackwatch “suit”, eyes fixed on you. Today Genji’s usual kind greetings, along with his words vanished without trace. All that you could see was his chest heaving in rhythm, over and over again.

“Whatever, we’re still on the first stage of a loving relationship, there’s a lot more out there that I’ve got to learn from him,” you said to yourself, met with Genji’s gaze and smiled. 

“What can I help you with then, **島田さん(Mr.Shimada)?** ” 

Your remarks resembled a breeze which simply stirred his ears. Genji must have turned into a real Omnic or something. If not so why he didn’t reply? Only his eyes flashed scarlet in the lamplit sitting room, where the silence seemingly drew him and you a million light years away.

“Hey, Genji! Why aren’t you talking to me…” The smile on your face disappeared a little; you couldn’t help but feeling your heart pounding faster and harder.

He finally moved his lips. “ **I want the light off.** ”

“W-what?” This requirement was so surprising that almost choked you. “We won’t be able to see each other if you did…” 

“しないと、俺がやれ(I’ll do it if you don’t)。”

“You’re being ridicu-”

In a fraction of a second you became completely blind, couldn’t see or say anything resulted from your sitting room’s light being broken by one of the Shuriken of Genji’s.

For a while you stayed stationary, and then reached out your left hand to air; it was that moment you gained the burning-hot touch of Genji’s half-bared chest, which indicated that he approached you without making a single sound. 源氏らしくだった。 (Typical Genji.)。

A small flame of fury climbed up your spine. He was being ridiculous! “A bat out of hell you are?”

Softly placing your hand around one side of his waist, he moved closer towards you, as if wanted to dance a waltz, and the reason why he didn’t do it is on account of existing no Strauss.

“火と闇が怖くないだけとさ(I’m not afraid of fire and darkness though)。”

He said in an undertone, sounding somewhat broken. Covered by thick darkness you were allowed to see nothing but his glowering eyes. For the first time you couldn’t understand any contained feelings in them. What did he intend to do? 

“Genji… what’s goin-”

Didn’t manage to finish your sentence, and didn’t try to react, you let him clutch you to his arms. His motion made you feel like that you were a straw; reactively he was the drowning man who placed all reliance on you, and you alone.

“Y/N, I kind of… had a dream last night,” he lowered his head, murmured beside your ear. The voice of him seemed so close, simultaneously so far away. “We were taking a walk near a sharp cliff, and all of a sudden you slipped… I made every effort to grip your hand but failed… then you fell into the abyss, and I could do nothing but to kneel on the ground just like a fool I am...”

The way he held you was very much like a lost puppy that finally found its owner. “Once I woke up, I went to ask Overwatch for shifting my day-off to an early date. I didn’t feel quite myself after that dream. And I have to see you…”

“But why were you so angry about the light…?”

“お前があげたいものは快楽だけだ(I want to give you only happiness)。I would bitterly resent myself if my crying-like-a-baby face rendered you upset.”

“Genji, it’s just a dream,” you chuckled gently. “That does not mean I literally died. Moreover, even if I did, it’s no big deal.”

“でも俺は(But I)……”

You made a hand gesture to keep him quiet. “Yet, Genji, listen, whether you like it or not there’s another bet. You can opt for falling into the abyss with me as well…”

“ずっと一緒にいる、か(Forever together)……？”He repeated your words and pondered upon that choice you made before spoke again.

“Not bad. I fancy **the latter.** ”

A smile back in his voice took the heavy weight off your mind. Correspondingly, you aspired to bring him happiness just as much as he wanted to bring to you. 

“Promise me you won’t actually do that.”

“I promise. It’ll be just a **contingency plan.** ”

Your mouth was dropping open to reply when he unexpectedly placed his hands on the back of your shoulders, softly pushing you against the wall. 

And your reply turned into an unfinished question. “Genji w-what’re you-”

“Like to know what of you attracted me most after we became friends?” He stared at your eyes; one hand crawled up to your hair and keenly fondled it.

You nodded, he continued. “When others and I first met, everyone called me 島田さん(Shimada san), including you, but later they called me 源氏くん(Genji kun), seemed to be more intimate or something, excluding you. You just addressed me as Genji. And that is what I am. For now and forever.”

Although in the dark, Genji’s smile nearly made you melt. “Besides that, after encountered you I started wondering if a composite like me could possibly be loved as everyone else… In the past, restraining myself from feeling like a human almost became my routine, now, though, I’m whole. And if it’s wanted, I will exchange my soul with devil for you.”

Genji got much closer to you. However, when his lips were about to overlap with yours, a joke came out from your mouth subconsciously.

“Welp… **Reaper** didn’t tell me he wants that.”

_Oops?_

Genji stopped all his motions, giving you a feeling that the whole world stopped reeling. 

“冗談はこんな時にまじきことだ(You shouldn’t joke at a time like this)。”

“知ってるんだろう(You knew it all alone, didn’t you)？”

_Oh, damn._

“後悔させる(I’ll make you regret it)。”

Actually you were already regretful. Genji divested himself of his black mouth mask, went playing with your earlobe using his lips as soon as he finished his sentence. He knew that your ears were your weak points! The air currents his mouth made gave you a tickle.

His breath, heavily pounded your eardrum, and his kisses landed on every sensitive points of your ear. You gained dizziness immediately, breath running off rails. You even begged him to stop for a second, or maybe, you wanted him to do more: “Genji, お願い(please)…”

“平日、お前は男っぽいじゃねか(Usually your acts are masculine, aren’t they)。” Genji grinned, somewhat like a bad guy who only receives happiness as seeing others suffer. “しかし、俺にそういうことをされるとき、こんなに甘美な行動してきたなあ(But once I do something to you like this, you are more liable to make such sweet movements)…” 

“Ah…ah…Genji…お、お願い…”

The strong tongue slipped down your shoulders, straightly heading towards your chest, and before it kept circling around one of your bosoms, his left hand lifted your T-shirt, next you got rid of your underwear with Genji’s kindly help. Now you became completely exposed to his eyes, his hands, his body, and most of all, his love. 

After that, he resumed his licking around your tits. Foremost he let them glide under his tongue, gave them each a small pinch and teased them for a little while, with his right hand caressing from your flank then to your slit. You were sure that your face must be as red as an apple right now…yet there was the darkness. 

“Genji… I can’t… mmm… ” Being treated so rough and so gentle in the meantime, your legs could not sustain your body any longer. 

“You can just slide down against the wall…if you can’t take the pleasure anymore, my princess…although this is what you got when making jokes at such a **bad** time.”

You did what he said. His gentle lips moved slowly towards your inner thighs, minutes later they reached your loins, together with his hands moving to your waist, then back to your mounds and stroking them lovingly. 

“G-genji…ah…” You let out some moans, totally devoted yourself to the pleasure from him. The sounds he made down there and your gasps seemed to compose a symphony with lust. A piece of celestial music.

“I-I don’t think…I could…walk over the…c-cliff in safety…Genji…” Saying something you craved was so unexpectedly tough that you had to struggle to clinch that. “Mmm…n-next time…after y-you did this t-to me…”

You could still sense his tongue, deep in your vagina for some time, next second he extracted it out to lick your clit back and forth… You just kept panting heavily. Feeling him between your legs was fairly tempting, but at the same time, it was embarrassing you. 

Nonetheless, you had no choice but to drown in it, to fall into it…you meant to, you ought to.

Hearing your broken words, he finally pulled up for a second and looked up to you. A few minutes ago, covered by thick darkness you were allowed to see nothing but his glowering eyes. This time on the contrary, you found profound love in them. 

“じゃ、 **俺** の深淵に堕ちろ(Then, fall into **MY** abyss instead)。”

Genji leaned forward, exchanging a sweet kiss with you. You tasted yourself on his lips.

“Let **death** do us part… and this time, not even **Reaper** can separate us.”


End file.
